The Gibbs Family
by mmsolargirl
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny raise their five kids, and still work at NCIS. Can they keep their jobs and run a family, with everyday troubles?
1. Chapter 1

**THE GIBBS FAMILY **_Before Gibbs started NCIS; he met Jenny Shepard at college in Stillwater. They started dating and became lovers. They had five children: Tony 14, Abby 13, Kate 9, Tim 5, and Ziva 3. They all have normal family troubles._

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs and Jenny both walked into their new house and their new lives together. Three years later they had a baby boy who they named Tony. A year later they had another little baby, they named her Abby. For a while they had a very good thing going for themselves. A few years later they had another little girl name Kate. Abby took Kate under her wing right away, Tony like to mess with both of his sisters, mainly Abby. Four Years later they had another little boy Tim. Two years later they had their last little girl Ziva and they were all happy.

One day Tony came home from school shaking his head, 'I can't believe I failed that math test dad's going to kill me!' he thought to himself. Not knowing that Kate was coming up right behind him. "Hello Tony! Are you okay? You look a little pale." Kate asked. "No I'm not fine I'm in big trouble. Remember that big algebra test that I was studying for when Abby had to play her new CD?" "Yeah, what about it?" asked Kate. "Well, I didn't pass the test, and I haven't finished my homework yesterday." Tony confessed sadly, "Dad's going to kill me big time." "Hey, guys!" Abby said, making both of them jump. "Abby!" they both yelled at the same time. "What? All I said was hey." Abby complained. "You scared us that is all. Hey where is mom, Timmy, and Ziva at I thought they were here?" Kate said. "Oh yeah mom called and said that they were going bring home dinner for tonight. It is either Chinese or Pizza."

Just then Timmy and Ziva ran into the house laughing, "Let's go play outside on the swings Timmy." Ziva said. "Okay Ziva. Do any of you want to play with us?" Timmy asked the older kids. "No thanks, I've got homework." Said both Abby and Kate. "Sure Buddy I'll come play with you." Tony said, "Come on guys lets go outside." "But Tony..." Kate started to say but the back door closing cut her off. "Hey kids. Where did the little rugrats go? They forgot their coats in the car again." Laughing Abby said "They are outside on the swings with Tony." Jenny just laughed and shook her head. "Okay please tell them that we will eat as soon as your father gets home." Then she went into the kitchen to set the table. Abby and Kate came outside where there siblings were playing. "Hey mom just said that we are going to eat dinner as soon as dad gets home." Just then the back door opens to their father, "Time to eat kids." All but Tony ran into the house. 'Time to face the music.' thought Tony as he walked into the house.

As soon as Tony sat the table they all said grace and started eating Chinese takeout. Ziva and Timmy were using the chopsticks just as good as the adults. "So, how was school today kids?" Gibbs asked his children. Courses of, "Fine." "Great." "I'm not in school yet, I'm in Daycare." Laughing Gibbs said, "I'm sorry Ziva. How was Daycare today?" "Great and it's okay daddy." "So, Tony I just remembered that you got your algebra test back today. How did you do?" Tony got up slowly saying, "It is in my room I'll go get it." Jenny grabbed his arm, "Wait lets finish dinner first than you can get it." Tony relaxed a little, "So are you still enjoying working at NCIS mom and dad?" Tony asked his parents. "It's just fine." "Mommy my chest is hurting?" Timmy cried. Jenny stopped what she was doing and looked at him; she could tell he was having trouble breathing. "Jethro does he sound like he is wheezing to you?" Jenny asked Gibbs. "Yes he does, Timmy how long has your chest hurt?" "For a while but it really hurts now." Timmy said in weak small voice.

Timmy started getting drowsy at the table, but Gibbs caught him before he hit his head on the table. "Let's take him to the Hospital to the E.R. and let the doctors see what wrong with him." Gibbs said in a worry voice. "Okay, I'll call a sitter for the kids and then we can go." Tony and Abby both jump up at the thought of a sitter for them, "Uh… Mom Abby and I can watch Kate and Ziva you don't need a sitter for us come on I'm 14 years old and Abby is 13 so you go ahead and take care of Timmy, Okay?" Tony said. "Yeah mom we can take care of them for you. You just take care of Timmy, and be safe." Abby said in a worry voice thinking about Timmy. "Alright I'm trusting you guys, will be back soon and make sure that all the homework is finish before you watch T.V. "Yes Ma'am." Tony and Kate said at the same time. "Oh, and Tony," Gibbs said "I'll want to see that paper when we get back are we clear?" "Yes Sir." Tony replied.

So Jenny and Gibbs rushed Timmy to the hospital to the E.R. "How can I help you?" the nurse at the front desk asked them politely. "Our son is breathing funny and he said his chest hurts very bad." Jenny said very fast as Gibbs finally caught up after dropping them at the door to find a parking place. "Jen, Honey please calm down a bet so she can understand you." "It's okay I'm use to fast talk and I heard her. So how old is he and what is his name?" the nurse named Sally asked. Jethro took a deep breath and explain "His name is Timothy Gibbs and he is five years old." "Please take him in exam room three the doctor will be there in a few minutes." Sally said. "Okay and thanks for your help." Jenny said going towards the room. Once inside Timmy was getting more restless, "Mommy, daddy I'm getting sleepy can I rest now?" Tim asked in a weak voice. "Let's wait till the doctor gets here okay little man?" Then the door open and a man walked into the room.

When the door open a nice looking doctor came in. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, I'm Dr. Brent. Your son has asthma and we can treat it here. You might want to keep an eye on him when he is playing." Dr. Brent explained to them. "I didn't know he had asthma none of our other kids have it." Jenny said to the doctor. "Well that is normal for big families, but you might want to have more check-ups for your family to make sure that this won't happen again." Dr. Brent told Gibbs and Jenny. "We will and thanks Dr. Brent, for everything." Gibbs said. "Hey little buddy, how are you feeling?" Tim looked at the doctor and said, "Fine, we go home now?" "Just as soon as your breathing treatment is over, Baby." Jenny said while holding his small hand. "Okay mommy." Then he closed his eyes to sleep. When he woke up he was in his own bed, and it was morning. "Good-morning sweetie. How did you sleep? Are you feeling okay to go to school?" Jenny asked him when he woke. "Yes mommy I can go to school. I'm a big boy." He said and ran to get ready.

In the kitchen Gibbs and Tony were talking about his bad grade. "But dad I'll do better on the next test. Please don't take make me ride with you, my friends want me to ride the bus with them." Tony wined. "Sorry Tony but you know the rules. If you failed a test either your mother or I will have a talk with your teacher." Abby and Kate were just walking into the room when Timmy and Ziva were sitting at the table to get ready to eat. "Timmy! I'm glad you are looking better this morning." Kate and Abby said together. "Hi." Tim said, "What's for breakfast daddy?" he asked his father. "How about some waffles with some bacon?" he asked his kids. They all said yes, and he started cooking for his big family. After they all eaten their breakfast Jenny took Ziva and Timmy to daycare and elementary school, while Gibbs took Tony, Abby, and Kate to their schools. "So Mr. Gibbs, you do know that Tony is failing my class? If you don't he has several projects he hasn't turned in and he talks a lot in class." Gibbs was getting mad he knew about Tony failing but he didn't know about the missed assignments. "Thanks Mrs. Cathy I will dill with him tonight."

As Gibbs was driving to NCIS he called Jenny to see how everything went with Ziva and Timmy, knowing Ziva wouldn't want leave Tim's side after last night. "Jenny's desk, how can I help you?" he heard on the phone. "Hey Honey how did it go with Ziva and Tim this morning?" he asked her. "It went pretty well. Tim promised her that he would not run to fast today and she calm down. How did it go with Tony?" Gibbs rolled his eyes, "We are going to have a very long talk with him tonight, and that's all I'm saying on the subject. See you in a few minutes. Bye." Then he hung up. Jenny shook her head thinking. 'I hope it is not too bad.' then started on her work. Five minutes later she heard the elevator ding and saw Gibbs come off of it. "Alright let's get to work people. We are on cold cases today." Agent Mike Franks told his team as he went to his desk. Gibbs smiled at his wife sitting at his desk. Mikes phone went off "Frank, okay. Grab your gear we got a case." They picked up their gear and went to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the review so now let's see what happens next.**_

**Chapter 2**

On the bus ride home Tony was getting worried. "Tony are you okay? You look like are going to be sick." Abby asked him. "Just worried about talking to dad later on tonight." He said in a low voice. "What does dad want to talk to you about? And are you worried?" she asked. All he just said, "My grades."

After the bus stopped to pick up kid from the middle school Kate sat next to them. "I'm going to try out for the cheer squad. Just like mom did at her school!" Tony just smiled at his sister, "Sounds great Kate, I'm proud of you." "Me too Kate. I'll finish my book report first so I can help you pick out an outfit to wear for tryouts." Abby said happily. "Thanks guys. So what's the plan for tonight after homework?" Kate asked her older brother and sister. "How about we watch a movie with Timmy and Ziva? They love to spend time together." Abby said laughing. "Good idea Abby." Tony and Kate said laughing as well.

After being dropped off at their house they all went to their rooms to do their homework. Twenty minutes later Jenny dropped her two youngest kids at the house. "Tony! Abby! Tim and Ziva are in the living room. Your dad and I have to work late so just order takeout for yourselves. Love you all see you later." When she left Tim went to find Tony and Ziva just followed him. "Tony? Can you help me with my medicine? My chest hurts and I need to take it now." Tim asked in a weak voice. "Sure Buddy. Where is it at?" Tony asked Tim. "In the kitchen on the counter but I can't reach it. It's too high." Tim said. "I tried to get it too but, I sadly couldn't reach it either.

Going into the kitchen Tony gave Tim his medicine, then sent them into the living room to play. "Hey Abby! Kate! What do you guys want to order of dinner tonight?" Tony yelled up the stairs "How about pizza with some hot wings?" Abby asked coming down the stairs. "Yeah that sounds good to me." Kate said behind her. Tony smiled and agreed with them. "Let's call Pizza Hut."

With that done and everyone had eaten, the all went into the living room to watch The Incredibles. It was 6:00pm by the time they got Tim and Ziva to bed. Their parents came through the front door. "Kids we are home, Tony basement now!" Gibbs said. "Jethro please keep it down Ziva and Tim are asleep. Girls did you finish your homework?" Jenny said. "Yes Ma'am." Yes Mom." "Then go to bed good-night, love you. Jethro I'm going to check on Tim and Ziva."

Meanwhile Tony and Gibbs were in the basement talking about his school work. "Tony you really need to do your school work more. So you can go to a good college, now I'm going to ground you for the next two weekends okay?" Gibbs told him in a stern voice. "Yes Sir, but why two weekends? I have basketball practice on Saturdays." Tony wined. "Okay except from school activities you are grounded, are we clear. Put I want to see your homework before you go to school each morning. Alright." "Yes sir and I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**What is going to happen next; thanks for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

Tony woke the next morning, "It's Saturday and I'm grounded. Right after practice I'm stuck doing housework." Tony grumbled to himself. He heard a little knock on his door. "Who is there?" he asked knowing Timmy always said good-morning to him first. Giggling Tim said, "It is Timmy. Can I come in please?" Tony just shook his head with a smile, "Sure Buddy." Tim ran into the room to give his big brother a hug, "Dad said you can come camping with us this weekend instead of going on your date. I'm glad you can come."

Tony forgot that he had a date tonight with Jeanne, his crush. "Yeah I might be grounded from dating but I get to spend my time with you and our sisters." Tim just hugged him tighter. "Let's go eat breakfast and then start packing." Tim nodded his head, "Okay Tony, see you downstairs." and ran out the room. Tony started toward the stairs but was called by his dad. "Hey Tony. I know that you are grounded from fun activities but I promised Tim that you could come camping with us. But you must stay us and not run off." Gibbs said in a strict voice. "Yes Sir." then, continued downstairs toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen Tony saw his little brother and all of his little sisters getting ready to eat breakfast. "Morning Mom, what's for breakfast this morning?" he asked sitting at the table. "Good-morning to you too dear. We are having waffles with bacon, eggs, and sausage. How does that sound?" "Great! I'm starved." He smiled when he heard Tim and Ziva laughing at a cartoon on T.V. "Hey what are you guys watching over there?" "Scooby Doo." "Okay." Jenny was just finish cooking when Gibbs came into the kitchen. "Are you all ready to go camping this weekend? Hey where are Ziva and Tim?" then he heard them laughing, "Never mind I know where they are. Tim! Ziva! It's time to eat, come on." "Yes Sir." They both sat at the table and stared to eat.

After everyone ate and finish packing they all went to the park for Tony's basketball practice. "Come on Team! Just three more shots and then two laps around the court." the coach yelled. When the team was done they started to leave. "Hey, Tony! Hope you and Jeanne have a nice time tonight." His friend Bill said. "I'm not going; I called her last night and explained everything so she is mad at me." "Bye dude, see you later." "Bye man."

Then Tony went to find his family. He met them at the car. "Are you ready to go yet?" Gibbs asked him. "Yes Sir. Where are we going again? You never said where we are going." Tony asked while getting into the car. "It's a surprise so no more questions do you all here me?" "Yes Sir." the older kids said. "Daddy, why can't we ask questions?" Tim asked innocently. Gibbs just smiled and replied, "You can ask questions but not the one for were we are going." "Oh." Tim then continues to talk to Ziva. The rest of the ride to the camp site was quite.

Two hours later they pulled into a restaurant. Getting out the car Gibbs told them, "Now we are almost there so we are stopping here to eat and then we can continue toward the camp site. I want you on your best behavior in here. Got it?" All of them nodded saying, "Yes Sir." "Come on kids let's find us a table." Jenny said walking toward the restaurant's doors. Inside the restaurant they all sat at a big table looking at menus, "Can I please order a burger?" Tony asked his parents. "Order what you want be it has to be under twenty dollars. Okay?" Jenny told him. "Thanks Mom."

Tim and Ziva were eating some chicken nuggets that Jenny order for them. "Is your stake to your liking Sir," the waiter asked Gibbs pouring more wine into her glass. "Yes thanks." Gibbs said. Everyone was enjoying their meals very much. "Mommy? I need to go to the bathroom." Ziva said loudly getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "Me too." Tim said. "Come here baby this way." Jenny. "Jethro, I'm taking Tim and Ziva to the bathroom okay." After everyone finished eating and going to the bathroom they all started to go to the special camp site.


End file.
